The purpose of this study is to establish the MTD of docetaxel and irinitecan administered on a weekly schedule. In addition we will explore any pharmacokinetic interactions. We will evaluate changes in drug disposition as a function of dose as well as changes with repeated dosing. The study was developed by USC investigators.